Digimon Adventure?
by Zulaq
Summary: Mysterious fog banks are appearing across the city and from them monsters appear. It's up to Tai, Sora, Ken and their new digimon partners to figure out just what is going on while protecting everyone they know. Adventure AU
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Fog

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This story originated from the BROB forum of Spacebattles, and incorporates ideas from various Spacebattles users, however I have done all the writing unless otherwise noted.

* * *

Earth, the home of humanity, is a fairly boring place, which some may even call harmless, but sometimes, the most boring of places can hold strange and wonderful secrets. Every iteration of Earth throughout the multiverse holds many secrets. Some, like the actual true recipe for coca-cola, or exactly which 11 herbs and spices make up KFC's secret seasoning, are neigh constant, however there are some Earths which are _different_.

Some Earths have parallel dimensions existing alongside their own. Oftentimes these dimensions are blank slates, empty, but containing vast _potential_. Occasionally, a few of these blank dimensions can experience bleed through from their host Earths, in the form of human dreams, beliefs and imagination, but without some form of order, these manifestations tend to be fleeting, merely existing for a few moments before fading away, leaving the parallel dimensions just as lifeless as before. But, if something were to give a background order for which those temporary manifestations of dreams to exist in, then they just might become permanent, and the lifeless dimensions might just become flourishing worlds, tied to their respective Earths.

In most cases, the background order needed is created by the humans on Earth, who, in their need to facilitate interaction with each other, devise ever more complex methods of communication, leading to the creation of data networks, oftentimes called the internet. From the internet, random bits of data occasionally made the cross through between dimensions, and being inherently orderly, provide the template upon which the manifestations of dreams could exist.

Thus, the Digital World came into existence. First, it was mostly barren, the complexity of the computers of Earth, and the primitive nature of the early networks did not provide much room for complex ideas or growth, but as computers grew more complex and networks became bigger, so too did the Digital World. Until, finally, there was enough spare data to give form to an actual being. This digital being, came into existence based on human dreams and particularly, the imagination of children. Eventually, many different forms of beings came into existence, and they called themselves Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short.

Now, while fascinating, what exactly does all this information have to do with our story, especially given that our focus is supposed to be on Earth, and not some fanciful parallel dimension populated by monsters. Well the answer to that is simple, the story about to be told is that of humanities first contact with their children, the digimon, and it how it changed the world, making it somewhat less than mostly harmless.

* * *

The park was almost empty, it was late in the day, the sun had already set, and almost everybody had already gone home, the dim streetlamps, which would normally be on were not functioning. Fortunately, most of the usual parkgoers had realized that, but there were still two people on the park's soccer field.

"Tai, don't you think it's time to go home?" Sora Takenouchi complained. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, jeans, gloves and a blue bucket hat, which combined created a tomboyish image on her. She was currently berating the other occupant of the field. "Honestly, we should have been back hours ago! Our parents must be worried sick." She noticed how the boy in front of her wasn't even looking at her, instead dribbling the soccer ball. "Tai, are you even paying attention!" She reached out and grabbed her companion.

"Wha?" Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya exclaimed startled by her action. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt, brown shorts and had a pair of goggles under his spiky brown hair. "Of course I was paying attention, Sora!" Tai protested, holding his hands in a warding position, "I'm just really worried about the big game tomorrow. Coach said that-" But he never manged to tell her exactly what their coach had told him, due to the sudden arrival of a very large, very thick fog bank.

"Huh?" Sora startled at the strange change of weather on what had previously been a cloudless evening. "What's going on, I can't see anything!"

Tai peered into the fog around the pair, scratching the top of his head. "I don't know, I don't recall the weather report mentioning anything like this!" He continued to look around, and found that he could almost make out some moving shapes in the fog. "I think I might see someone." He told Sora, "Maybe this is their idea of a practical joke."

"I don't know Tai," Sora sounded worried, "I don't know anyone who could just create a fog bank out of nowhere like this."

"Maybe it's the local skating rink?" Tai mused, still watching the moving shapes, "Some sort of advertising campaign?"

"At night, in a park with practically no one there?" Sora asked skeptically, "That's just a waste of time and effort."

"Well alright, it was a dumb idea," Tai admitted, "But-" suddenly one of the shapes he had been tracking grew larger, and it seemed like it was coming right towards them. Correction, right at Sora. "Sora! Get down!"

* * *

Ken Ichijouji sighed as he paused at the entrance to the park. It had been a long day, and he had only just gotten out of cram school, because he stayed back to get some help on specific problems which he thought he could do better on. Although, that was nothing new, he always felt that he had to do better, ever since his brother…

It was late, but he knew the way back to his family's apartment by heart, the only thing which worried him was passing through the park. Ordinarily, he wouldn't hesitate to take the shortcut, because going around the park added nearly fifteen minutes to his journey, but unlike most days the parklights were out. He vaguely recalled a notice about routine upgrades taking the system offline for a couple of days while they tested out the new computerized controls, but he had honestly forgotten about it. Otherwise he would have arranged for some other method of transportation.

He sighed again, before stepping into the park. He walked briskly along the path, trying to go as fast as he could, without risking tripping, after all, you never know what could be lurking in the darkness.

Although he was in a hurry, Ken paused as he passed the soccer field. Were those people on the field? Who would be out playing at this time of night? Seized by a sudden sense of curiosity, Ken carefully moved towards the two figures, who, based on their shadows, were probably a boy and a girl around his age.

The sudden appearance of a fog bank shocked Ken into immobilization. He had never seen fog this thick before. Where had it come from?

But before Ken do start to back away, and try to find the edge of the fogbank, he noticed multiple figures moving in the fog. He could almost swear there were dim flashes of light coming from some of them. And the movement patterns that some of them had, were strange, some would flirt back and forth, like they were hovering, others seemed more animalistic in shape.

Confused, Ken crouched down, trying to keep out of sight, but still ready to run at a moment's notice. When he suddenly noticed that one of the strange figures had left the others and was moving at high speed towards where the two kids from before had been standing. Weighing his options, Ken was about to shout out a warning, when he clearly heard, "Sora! Get Down!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

Sora gasped as she saw one of the strange shadows dart right at her. As the figure approached Sora began to be able to make out more of its features. To her shock, the strange shadow turned out to be an orange cat, with blue eyes and a green medallion around its neck, leaping at her claws first. In shock, she realized that was way too big, and those claws looked awfully sharp. Her mind supplied image after image of exactly what those claws could to her.

Distantly, she could hear Tai calling out a warning. But Sora couldn't move.

Everything seemed to slow down around her. She could feel every beat of her heart.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tai leaping at her, trying to get her out of the path of those sharp, sharp claws. But she knew he would be too late.

Then at the very last moment, the strange cat lost its forward momentum, and landed roughly on the ground.

Time started up again, and Sora gave a loud shriek at just how close she came to being eviscerated and fell onto her rear.

Scrambling backwards, Sora could just make out the figure of a large white dog, with brown ears and tail, who was biting down hard on the orange cat's tail.

The dog let go of the tail, then leaped up, over the cat and positioned itself between the cat and Sora. Then to Sora's complete amazement, the dog started talking, "What do you think you're doing Liollmon! Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with our fight!" The dog turned its head to regard Sora. "Are you alright?" the dog questioned with concern in its voice.

Wondering when exactly the world had gone insane, Sora couldn't muster up the wits to stutter out more than, "Wha-, What are you?"

But before the dog could respond to Sora's question, the cat interrupted. "Funny thing for you to say, Labramon," Liollmon practically spat, "You never seemed to care before."

To Sora, it almost seemed as if the dog sagged at the accusation. "I was wrong then," Labramon replied with a hung head, "I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

Sora wondered what exactly the cat was accusing the dog of doing. But before she could ask, the cat's accusing glare turned into a smirk. "But then again, I like how things turned out." Suddenly the cat leapt forward, "CRITICAL BITE!" she head the cat yell as it bit the dog.

The dog was blasted backwards towards Sora. She gave out a great "Oomph!" as the dog collided with her.

To Sora's shock, Labramon seemed to be badly injured from the surprise attack, and to her further surprise the dog seemed to be almost losing cohesion, its body seemingly pixelating randomly. "You saved me," she murmured as she cradled the injured dog.

The cat wore a wide, evil looking grin, with a glint in its eyes. "You see Labramon," Liollmon spoke in a pleasant tone, "it's survival of the fittest. It always has been and it always will be. You always fought to protect those you cared about. That made you weak." The disgust in the cat's voice was palpable and the level of scorn was only getting higher, "But what's worse is that it made them weak too! By keeping them out of danger, you made them unable to protect themselves when you weren't there. Protecting the weak, only make them weaker. And now you want to protect these rotten humans too? Be glad I'm putting you out of my misery, because you'd make them only more pathetic."

Something in Sora snapped as she heard Liollmon verbally attack the dog who had saved her life. She let go of Labramon, and stood up, glaring at the cat. "I won't let you hurt him!" she accused Liollmon, "You don't have any right to say that protecting the weak is wrong. I think it's noble, and something anyone should do if given the choice, weather human or," she glanced down at Labramon, "whatever you guys are."

"Get out of here!" Labramon groaned, heavily in pain, "Save yourself."

"No," Sora stated firmly, "You saved me. I won't let any meanie hurt you for that!"

"Well this is all very touching," Liollmon stated impatiently, "But I don't have time for small talk. LIO CLAW!" He leapt at Sora claws first once more.

Sora stood her ground. Just before Liollmon's claws could reach her, a bright white light appeared out of nowhere and Liollmon was flung away out of Sora's sight.

Stunned, Sora looked for the origin of the light, and to her shock, the source was none other than herself and Labramon at her feet!

Gradually, the light grew brighter, and she could almost make out a small sphere leaving her chest, and a matching sphere rising from Labramon. The two spheres met, and merged, before it drifted over to her right forearm. The light grew brighter, and Sora had to look away from it or be blinded.

Abruptly the light stopped and the feeling of a light weight around her right wrist surprised her. Sora stared at her wrist, where the light had been was now a large metallic silver band, with a small screen on the top of it, with three red buttons flanking the screen, and a small scanner sticking out towards her elbow.

"What is this?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Tai lunged at Sora, desperately trying to get her away from the leaping shadow, but he tripped and was sent rolling away from her. Desperately, he scrambled to his feet, but in the thick fog, he had lost track of where exactly Sora was.

Suddenly spotting two figures in the fog, one of which was dimly lit, Tai ran towards them, "Sora are you al-" He cuts himself off as he makes out more of the two figures, and realizes that neither of them were Sora.

Instead, there was a two-foot tall candlestick with an impossibly large flame which wasn't consuming the wick of the candle, and two wax wings sticking out, and a baby boar with a metal plate on its forehead? The two were facing each other, but weren't moving.

"What's going on here?" Tai questioned himself, "First that weird nutso fog, and now these rejects from art class. Did I eat some of Mom's meatloaf?"

The two monsters continued to stare at each other. Then, to Tai's shock, the candle spoke, "Please Tapirmon, don't do this! I know you can overcome your instincts."

The baby boar didn't respond, but the candlestick continued pleading almost desperately, "Even without your ring, I know you can do it. Please don't give in, old friend."

But instead of replying, the boar suddenly charged. The candlestick easily jumped out the way of the wild charge. Just then, the candlestick noticed Tai standing there. "A human!" he shouted surprised, "What are you doing here?" the candlestick then noticed where Tapirmon's charge was leading him. "Get out of the way boy, he's coming right at you!"

"Wha-" Tai gasped, but he still managed to dive out of the way of the boar's attack. "What's going on!" He shouted.

"There's no need to shout," the candlestick berated, "I'm standing right here."

"Who and what are you?" Tai questioned, "Why are you here? And why is that boar attacking me!"

"Ah, right to the point. I like that," the candle mused, "In order, I'm Candlemon and I'm a digimon. I have no idea. And that 'boar' as you put it is my best friend, Tapirmon."

"Look, no offense," Tai stated incredulously, "But I don't think most friends start randomly charging at each other, or random bystanders!"

"Well it's not really his choice," Candlemon explained, "You see, in the transition between worlds, he lost his Holy Ring. Without it, he's succumbing to his baser instincts."

"Well is there any way to get it back?" Tai questioned.

"No," Candlemon admitted, "It is quite literally lost between the worlds, and I have no idea how to retrieve it." The candlestick digimon looked quite put out, and his fire dimmed. He looked like he was going to add some more, when he looked up and shouted, "Look out, behind you!"

Tai twisted around, and spotted Tapirmon charging at him again.

Candlemon jumped between Tai and Tapirmon. "Please, old friend," he pleaded, "Don't make me do this!"

Tapirmon just continued its charge.

"PARAFFIN PARALYZER!" Candlemon shouted, spitting globs of wax from his mouth.

The wax hit Tapirmon, and instantaneously hardened, preventing Tapirmon from moving.

Tai looked on, confused, but moved by Candlemon's pleading. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Tai asked, his entire attention on the situation before him.

"I'm afraid not," Candlemon sighed, "I think my old friend might be gone. Forever."

"Hey don't give up," Tai tried to motivate Candlemon, "Maybe there's something you haven't thought of yet. It's a big world."

"Yes," Candlemon mused a faraway look in his eyes, "I suppose it is."

A sharp breaking sound interrupted the pair. Tapirmon had broken free from its wax restraints. It lunged forward, and bit down on Candlemon.

Candlemon screamed.

Tai did the only thing he could think to do. He punched Tapirmon.

Immediately after his fist made contact with the boar-like monster, a bright white glow suddenly surrounded both Tai and Candlemon. Tapirmon was sent flying by the combination of the light and the sudden attack.

After Tapirmon had disappeared into the fog once more, Tai examined himself, trying to figure out why exactly he was suddenly glowing like a Christmas tree.

The light grew brighter, and before his eyes, Tai could make out the retangluar shape forming right in front of him. Tai reached out, and took the object. It turned out to be an orange rectangle, with a clip on one end, and a screen on the other and three buttons in the middle.

"A digivice," Candlemon whispered breathlessly.

* * *

Ken watched as one of the shadowy figures intercepted another. Deciding that perhaps things might be getting a bit dangerous, Ken started inching towards the tree line.

Trying not to be noticed, Ken managed to reach the trees and hide behind the nearest one. Standing with his back to the tree's trunk, Ken wondered aloud, "What was that?"

"Who's there!" a child-like voice shouted. Ken looked around, there was no one near him, and none of the strange figures had reached the trees, had they?

"What do you want?" Ken asked, while looking for the origin of the voice.

"No, what do _you_ want?" the voice replied, "I was hiding here first!"

"I just want to keep out of the way." Ken replied, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but something weird is going on out on the field."

"Sorry," the voice replied, while Ken was still looking for its source, Ken finally looked up. "I don't think they meant to make such a mess." The origin of the mysterious voice turned out to be some sort of orange and white, piglet, which had massive ears, sitting on a tree branch.

Ken jumped back from the tree and pointed at the thing. "What are you!" he questioned startled by the orange thing's strange appearance.

"Harrumph, no need to be so rude," the being responded, "I'm Patamon."

Ken lowered his pointing arm embarassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to point." Ken gave a small bow, "I'm Ken. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I don't want to fight," Patamon replied, "and if any of the others notice me, they might attack."

"Why would they attack you?" Ken questioned.

"I don't know," Patamon sighed, "But it seems like it's all anyone does nowadays. It's always fight, fight, fight. I just wish everyone didn't have to."

"That sounds terrible," Ken replied aghast, "What sort of people fight all the time?"

"Hey," Patamon sounded offended, "Those are my people! Digimon just fight sometimes, it's in our nature. I guess."

"You don't sound like you want to fight," Ken pointed out.

"I don't!" Patamon cried, "Fighting's stupid."

"Well then, do something else." Ken offered.

"Like what?" Patamon questioned, a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know." At Patamon's disappointed look, Ken hastened to add, "But that's what studying is for. If you learn lots of stuff, you can find all sorts of things to do."

Patamon looked thoughtful. "But who would teach me?" he questioned uncertainly, "It's not like many digimon attend school."

"I could," Ken offered. He honestly didn't know why he was offering, but it seemed like something in how the orange monster described how he didn't want to be what others were seemed to have touched a chord in him.

"Really?" Patamon asked, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Really."

Patamon jumped off of the tree branch. Ken was about to shout in surprise, but Patamon just started flapping his massive ears, and started to hover. Almost gracefully, Patamon landed on the ground before Ken. "Please take care of me, Sensei," he said, with a bow.

"I will," Ken replied with certainty, returning the bow.

At his words, a bright light engulfed the pair. Between the two of them, an object formed. Instinctively, Ken grabbed it. The light turned out to be some sort of device, it had a screen with a black ring around it, and a grey body, which had two buttons underneath the screen, a black strap above it, and a slot of some sort on one side.

"I think we both have a lot to learn, Patamon," Ken stated, staring at the device.


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Ken stared at the device in his hand. It felt light in his hands, and he felt a sense of connection with it, even though he had never seen anything like it before. He glances at Patamon. "Do you know what this is?" he questioned the monster he had agreed to teach.

"Nope," Patamon chirped cheerfully, "No idea."

"Ah," Ken pondered, "Then I wonder where we can find out what it is-"

Ken is cut off by a the device giving off a beeping sound. Then to his amazement, the device begin projecting a flat image almost two inches above its screen. The image was a ring of lines, with an arrow on one side, like a compass. The arrow rotated around a couple of times before settling pointing towards the soccer field.

"Huh?" Ken questioned, "How's it projecting that image? It shouldn't be possible for something this size to project something like this."

Patamon jumped up and began using his ears to fly up and land on Ken's head. He then inquisitively looked at the projection. "I don't know, but it's pointing towards something. I wonder what."

"It's pointing back towards the fields." Ken pointed out, "I'm not sure if it's safe to go that way. The monsters might still be fighting."

"No way to know until we check it out!" Patamon leaped off of Ken's head and started flying around the tree they had been hiding behind.

"Patamon wait!" Ken cried, "It's not safe."

"Don't be a worrywart, Sensei!" Patamon chided. He was still moving back towards the soccer fields, "They've probably given up already."

"We don't know that!" Ken protested, but he still followed Patamon.

Once the pair reached the edge of the trees, they could clearly see that the thick fog which had covered the field had dissipated, and they couldn't see any more mysterious shadows.

"Looks like the fight's over," Patamon commented, "Now, where's that thing pointing?"

Ken glanced down at the device. "Looks like over this way," he pointed, before setting off in the indicated direction.

The pair crossed the field, and found themselves atop a small embankment on the other side. At the bottom of the embankment, they could make out two figures, one human-like, and the other was lit up by some means. Ken checked the device again, it was pointing at the second figure.

Ken was about to suggest to Patamon that they hide, and watch the figures before approaching them, when he tripped in the darkness, and tumbled down the embankment.

"Sensei!" Patamon cried as he watch Ken fall, before racing down himself.

Ken, dazed by his tumble, found himself at the feet of the human he had seen. The human looked like he was a year or two older than Ken himself, and next to him was what Ken could only describe as a living candlestick.

"Whoa, are you alright?" the boy questioned, before moving to help Ken to his feet.

"He just fell down a small hill," the candlestick chided, "I daresay he could be injured badly. We should seek assistance."

"No, I'm fine," Ken protested, managing to climb to his feet, "It's just the darkness made it hard to keep my footing."

"Are you sure, Sensei?" Patamon questioned, "I was worried."

"I'm sure, Patamon," Ken assured him with a small smile. He didn't know why, but he was extremely touched by the little digimon's concern.

"In that case, what are you doing here?" the boy questioned Ken, "I thought Sora and-" The boy's eyes widened, "Sora! I forgot about Sora!" The boy ran off.

"Who's Sora?" Ken questioned.

"I don't know," the candlestick replied, "But I think my new partner might be a bit scatterbrained. We should probably follow."

"Why not," Patamon chirped. The pair of digimon set off in the mystery boy's wake.

Ken only just refrained from rolling his eyes, but followed them anyways.

* * *

Sora shook her head, gathering her wits after her surprisingly one-sided battle with Liollmon. Now that she was out of immediate danger, she began hugging herself and shivering, shocked at how close she had been to dying. If something hadn't caused the monster-cat to flee, she would have been killed by Liollmon's sharp claws.

Suddenly remembering her defender, she stopped shaking, and instead dropped to her knees in order to check on Labramon on the ground.

To her relief, the dog-like being was breathing steadily, and the pixelating that he had been doing earlier had stopped. She gave a sigh of relief. At the sound of her sigh, the dog's eyes snapped open, and he leapt up growling, looking around for danger.

"Woah," Sora exclaimed, "Calm down. We're safe. That mean cat's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Labramon questioned, "Liollmon's not one to give up lightly. He wouldn't think twice about killing anyone who got in the way of his plans to kill me."

"This weird light saved me," Sora explained, "It tossed him around, and then gave me this." She held up her wrist.

Labramon's eyes widened. "A digivice," he breathed, "Impossible."

"A what?" Sora questioned.

A shout intervened before Labramon could begin explaining, "SORA! SORA! Where are you! Sora!"

"Tai," Sora breathed, before shouting back, "TAI! I'm here! Over here!"

Tai came running into view. "Sora!" he gasped, breathing hard, "Are you alright? The monsters were everywhere. Are you hurt?"

"No," Sora shook her head, "Labramon here saved me." She gestured at the dog next to her.

"Labramon?" Tai questioned, looking around wildly, before jumping and pointing at the huge dog, "What! Another monster!"

"Digimon," a voice interrupted, a living candlestick came into view, along with a flying orange and white pig and another human boy, the candlestick was speaking, "I told you that earlier."

"Digimon, whatever, Candlemon," Tai blew off Candlemon, "I just want to know what's going on."

"You're not the only one," the other human boy said in a mildly annoyed tone. Sora noted he was probably a couple years younger than Tai and herself. "Although it might be best if everyone introduced themselves," The boy spoke, before adding, "I'm Ken Ichijouji, and this is Patamon. I agreed to teach him when this appeared." Ken held up a device, Sora noted that it had a screen and several buttons, just like her new bracer.

Tai spoke up next, "I'm Tai Kamiya. I got this"- he held up a rectangular device, -"When I punched Tapirmon to defend Candlemon here."

It was her turn, "I'm Sora Takenouchi," she introduced herself, "And this bracer attached itself to me when I defended Labramon here from Liollmon."

"Liollmon and Labramon here!" Candlemon spoke, terror in his voice, "We've got to hide! Those two have a nasty reputation. And if they're both here, than we're in big trouble!"

"Don't speak about Labramon like that!" Sora protested, "He just saved my life!"

"Labramon save someone's life?" Candlemon questioned incredulously, "Not likely. That 'mons one of the terrors of the Digiworld."

"Former terror," Labramon spoke up, with an unreadable expression on his face, "I made many mistakes back then."

"Mistakes!" Candlemon sounded somewhat hysterical, "You call what you did a mistake!"

"Yes!" Labramon bit out, "I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand!"

"Out of hand!" Candlemon spluttered, "You m-"

"STOP!" A child-like voice interrupted the pair. Patamon was on the verge of crying, "Why do you have to fight! Why can't we all get along?"

"Yeah," Sora added, "Labramon saved my life, whatever he did in another world should matter now that he's in this one!"

Candlemon looked like he was about to continue arguing, but Tai put a hand on him. "Maybe we should give him a chance, buddy. He hasn't done anything yet."

Candlemon closed his eyes. "Very well," he sighed. He looked hard at Labramon, "But I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. A very close eye."

"Understandable," Labramon sighed, "But I wasn't planning on doing anything to the humans. Much less now that Sora has a digivice."

"Digivice?" Sora questioned, before holding up her bracer, "Is that what this is called?"

"Yes. It is the physical representation of the bond between a digimon, and their partner digidestined," Labramon explained, "It means that you Sora, are now my partner. And I will protect you to my dying breath."

"Digimon? Digidestined?" Ken asked.

"Digimon, also called Digital Monsters," Candlemon explained, "Are beings native to the Digital World. We come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. And each one has many special abilities." He paused for a moment before continueing , "Digidestined are a bit harder to explain…" He trailed off.

"I think we need to know," Tai asserted impatiently, "So just tell us already!"

"Well, it has to do with an old legend." Candlemon hesitated, "I only learned about it after years of research," he glanced at Labramon, "I have no idea where Labramon heard about it, but I found out from an old crumbling temple. According to the legend, here, on Earth, are humans who can partner with digimon. The partnership is supposed to be mutually beneficial, and enables both to reach unheard of levels of power. I'm afraid I don't know much more than that, the rest of the temple had been ravaged by time."

"I think I can add a bit," Labramon added after Candlemon had finished, "According the legend as I heard it, digidestined will be called in a time of great need, they will face many challenges, and will change the worlds. Forever."

"Change the worlds," Tai questioned incredulously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe it means you can get everyone to stop fighting!" Patamon chimed in happily.

"I'm afraid it would take a lot more than just some legendary figures to prevent the fighting," Candlemon stated sadly, "The need to fight is almost hardwired into most digimon."

"Huh," Tai questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

Ken let out a great yawn before any of the digimon could respond to Tai's question.

Sora glanced at her watch. "It's late!" she exclaimed, "Mom's going to kill me!"

Tai groaned, "No yourmom is going to kill me for keeping you out so late. Then she's going to call my mom." Tai shuddered, "And Mom's going to give me a lecture. On the other hand, it's mystery meat night, so Dad'll probably think I was just avoiding her cooking."

"My parents are probably going to be worried," Ken mused, "I've never been out this late before. But I don't want to leave without answers. Maybe we can all meet up again, and finish this discussion."

"Good idea," Sora agreed, "Here, I'll give you my number, and we can coordinate a meeting tomorrow."

"Thanks," Ken gave Sora a thankful look, "Now I just need to figure out how I'm going to explain Patamon. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye.


End file.
